Two Red Cloaks
by Hop3lessR0mant1c
Summary: Elizabeth's small village of Daggerhorn has lived under fear for two generations. The beast haunts them, but it has been peaceful until now. Elizabeth and Valerie are the first to be caught in the the jaws of the wolf and now their very lives are in danger. They must find the wolf and end it's reign of terror before the white snow of winter turns red with the blood of their village
1. Chapter 1

_I lived on the edge of a dark forest with my parents and my siblings, Valerie, Hunter, and Lucie. We had a good life, but all too often it was interrupted by the fear of the wolf. It happened every full moon and it had been happening for years. My mother always told Valerie and I to be good, go get water and food, and then come straight home. Valerie and I would go our separate ways, her going to the woods for water and I going into town to buy food and I would try to stay away from trouble._

_ "Elizabeth!" Henry would call and my sense of good would be drawn away from me. He would grab my hand and we would run somewhere secret. Talk for hours and sometimes he would even take me on horse rides with his father. I loved it because it was the one time I got to be bad._

**Ten years later**

We had grown up with each other and even years later he still had a way of making me want to break the rules. So I would walk out into the woods, past the creak, to the old mill just inside the wave of pine trees.

"You're late." I smiled and ran into his arms. He would return my embrace and we would stand there in silence.

"Come let's get inside." He kept one arm around my shoulders as he guided me inside the mill. On many days he would already have a warm fire going, but today the small metal stove was cold. We took a seat on the floor, my head on his shoulder.

"I see you're wearing my favorite dress." He said fingering the soft green fabric. I felt a shiver travel up my spine when I felt his knuckles brush against my leg. It was a feeling I would die to feel every day.

"Would you like to see what's under it?" I teased him, but it wasn't laughter that I got in return, but a grave smile.

"Didn't they tell you?" He asked. I tilted my head in confusion and watched him as he stood up and walked deeper into the mill.

"Tell me what?" I asked him.

"I'm set to marry your sister and you are set to marry...the wood cutter _Peter_." His words cut through me like a knife. I stood up myself and walked towards him, following him around the pillars that held the roof up over our heads.

"I guess my mother gets what she's always wanted…money and protection." The words trailed form my mouth in a wisp of sorrow.

"Peter gets what he's always wanted...you." Henry finally turns around to look at me. I can't read his emotions, but I know he can read mine. Our connection is strong, it always has been.

"So what do we do now?" I ask him as he steps towards me.

"Do you want to marry him?" He asks. I frown, watching him closely. He's testing me and I won't fail.

"You know I don't." I whisper and cut the distance between us. I'm so close to being back in his arms when he pulls away from me.

"Prove it." He says the devilish smile on his face making its entrance.

"How?" I ask him.

"Let's go to our parent's right now and tell them we're going to get married!" He exclaimed. I laughed and shook my head at his irrational idea.

"And risk disownment by both our families. Not including the shunning we could get from the village." I said with a chuckle.

"You afraid?" He asked.

"No." I said without hesitation because I wasn't afraid. I didn't care about the shame we would bring upon ourselves because I would be with Henry and everything would be ok.

"Oh, no?" He questioned and grabbed my waist lowering me towards the ground. I laughed as he hovered above me.

"Really? You would leave behind your family, your home, your whole life?" He asked leaning closer to me. I bit my lip feeling his warm breath on my neck.

"I would do anything to be with you." I whispered which only caused him to laugh, helping me back up off the floor.

"I figured you would say that." I scoffed and pushed him away. That's when I noticed the two white horses tied to the trunk of a pine waiting.

"It's only a quick ride to the village and a few words till marriage." He said with a smirk.

"I'll race you!" I exclaimed taking off towards the pine. He chuckled and raced after me ready to give up his life here for the chance of having me as his wife. We we're so close to the horses when the terrible bell rang through the sky. We both stopped dead in our tracks.

"The wolf." I whispered turning to Henry. He looked around instantly becoming on edge and protective.

"We'll ride there. Stay in front of me." I nodded and we continued to the horses. It took us only seconds to mount before we took of through the woods. I urged the horse faster knowing no matter what the speed Henry was behind me. It was easy to find the place of gathering. In the field huts outside our town. I wooed my horse to a stop, dismounting and following the line of people. I saw my friends huddled together in tears.

"Who is it?" I asked. They looked to me with sorrowful eyes hesitant to announce the name.

"Tell me!" I pleaded with them.

"It's your sister." My eyes went wide as I rushed through the crowd, pushing and shoving my way through, desperately trying to reach my family.

"Mother…Father?" They turned to me, my mother letting out a heart wrenching sob before moving back revealing Valerie kneeling by our sister, a pool of blood soaked stalks surrounding her. I gasped running forward and falling to my knees. My hands hovered over my sister as if waiting for her to wake up jumping into my arms.

"Lucie!" I cried brushing the hair away from her cold lips. I looked up to my parents noticing Hunter in my mother's arms. His eyes puffy and red as he gazed upon our dead sister. He was so young. I opened my arms to him and he gladly rushed to me, burying his face in my shoulder. I sobbed as I held him making eye contact with Henry who was standing on the edge of the crowd. This was a nightmare. A terrible and unfair nightmare.

* * *

What's up people?! So I was free and put in the movie Red Riding Hood 2011. As I watched it i started typing and came up with this beautiful story (if i do say so myself, lol)! Anyways it's completed, but I would love to get at least three reviews before I post the next chapter (. pretty please)! So I'll hopefull be adding another chapter real soon (Pretty please with a cherry on top .)!

See Ya!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Thank you for getting me to three reviews. Here's the next chapter and I'm thinking I'll just keep it at three reviews until the next chapter is up. If i get that then I'll move it up to four :) well i hope you guys enjoy this. **

**Chapter two**

It decided to snow that night leaving the village in a cold grievance. Our small home was filled with candles and incents. Lucie lying on a table in her white dress. I sat up in our loft where we slept looking down on the scene. My crying had subsided, but my broken heart had not healed.

"Hello Peter, Henry." I looked up seeing the two boys; including Henry's family enter into our home. Valerie herself climbed up next to me and there we sat refusing to go down and pretend. Yes, I knew Valerie loved Peter and I'm sure Peter returned her feeling with a great magnitude, but in this village things were turned upside down and inside out. Our mother climbed up next to use setting a hand on each of our knees.

"They're your fiancée's now. They've come to give their condolences." I looked at Peter and back to my mother before nodding and moving around them to climb down. I slowly walked over to Peter who turned to meet me. I gave him only a small smile leaning up and giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. He cleared his throat and bent down placing a kiss on my forehead. I then thanked Henry grabbing his hand and holding it in my own before heading outside.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry for your loss." I smiled to the Priest.

"Thank you." I whispered. He nodded and continued on his way and I followed him. He was on his way to the local pub and I followed him in being met by mad men.

"This is no place for a girl." one of them yelled to me.

"He's right. This is no place for my daughter." I turned seeing my father and the boys walk in. He came over and pulled me into his arms.

"Don't worry father. I can take care of myself." I assured him. He nodded and took a seat.

"We've stood by long enough. You've all seen the trail of bones leading up to Mount Grimore that's where the wolf makes it lair." Henry's father said raising an angry shout from the men.

"Please I've called on father Salomon. He will rid us of this beast." The priest tried to reason with the men, but it was too late for everyone. It was even too late for me.

"No. He'll rob us of our vengeance." My father said slamming his drink onto the table.

"We know the wolfs weakness's. It can't go out in daylight, it can't step on holy ground, and there's silver." I sighed beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable around the men. I reached for the silver locket that hung around my neck as it seemed to become tighter as if trying to steal the air from my very lungs. Henry seemed to notice my discomfort from his place in the crowd.

"Maybe Father Auguste is right." He shouted above the men earning harsh remarks and laughter, but from me he found the comfort of a thankful smile.

"Or maybe, my son, you need to find your courage." His own father said holding a mug to his son's chest. Henry sighed and grabbed it taking a large gulp.

"Fine you want to hunt it? Let's hunt it." He said. I grabbed my father own mug taking a stand for myself beside Henry.

"Let's kill it!" I exclaimed holding my drink in the air. The men cheered as the atmosphere in the pub seemed to become clogged with vengeance and anger. We had had enough of this wolf, but part of me was afraid that it had had enough of us as well.

"Elizabeth." I looked to my father who motioned for me to follow him. I nodded and followed him out the door with men trailing us from behind. Weapons were collected on the way out and women came out to say goodbye. I saw Valerie up ahead and ran to her.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"They're going to kill the wolf." I told her. Hunter came out next with our mother, a grin on his face.

"Father, wait for me!" He shouted and began to rush off, but I grabbed his shoulders tugging him back.

"Go inside Hunter. You will not be part of this." I said sternly. He glared at me, but did as he was told. I'd be damned if something happened to Hunter.

"I'm going to say goodbye." Valerie said rushing off into the mob. I watched her go before running off through the crowd as well.

"Henry!" He turned to me. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the crowd.

"Be careful. I lost my sister. I don't need to lose you." I said grabbing his face between my hands. I leaned up towards him when he grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands down.

"We can't do this anymore Elizabeth." I stepped back from him.

"You have to through with it. You have to marry Peter and I have to marry Valerie." The words came out of his mouth and I felt my heart rip apart for the second time today. Not only was my sister dead, but the man I loved was now telling me to marry someone else.

"But you know I don't want Peter! I want you." I said trying to pull him back to me, but he blocked my tries stepping back out towards the mob.

"Don't make this something it's not. We had our fun, but that's all it was. We both have fiancées now." He said.

"But what about telling out parents we're getting married? What about riding off together?" I pleaded with him. He just shook his head at me.

"Those were fantasies, but grief has cleared my head. You should let it clear yours." I watched as he walked away from me just like that. My eyes followed his movements as he walked to my sister handing her a silver bracelet. Everything was falling apart because of this _wolf._ I looked down at the white snow that covered the ground. I wanted to see it covered in the wolf's dark red blood. I walked into the mob looking for Peter. When I found him I did the only thing that came to mind. I rushed up to him and kissed him.

"Please be safe." I whispered. He was confused, I knew he would be and when I looked up catching Henry's gaze I knew he had not intended for me to run for Peter, but to grieve over his words. The men gathered in front of the gate waiting for any to join them, but none stepped forward. So they headed out and the rest of the crowd dispersed.

"Elizabeth." I looked to see Valerie holding a dark cloak out towards me. I smiled and grabbed it, wrapping it around my shoulder and we took off towards the forest. It was easy to catch up with the men and we followed them, but from a distance making sure to stay quiet and unseen. It was about a mile into the forest when they stopped at my grandmother's house. She pulled my father aside saying goodbye before he rejoined the men.

"Grandmother!" I exclaimed once they were gone. She gasped and opened her arms wide for Valerie and me.

"Oh my darlings." She whispered to us before we headed up the frost covered stairs into her hut. Her fire was blazing and it shed light into the room. We took a seat and she poured each of us some of her homemade soup.

"It was terrible Grandmother. She loved Henry. There were so many things she didn't tell me. I'm her sister, I should have known." Valerie said a tear running down her cheek.

"It was her choice. We all have secrets. I always remember what my grandmother said." I managed a smile as she handed us a piece of bread.

"All sorrows are less with bread." I whispered, but I leaned forward setting my soup and my bread down.

"I have something for you two. Try these on." She said walking to her trunk and pulling out two red cloaks. I stood and grabbed one, taking the brown cloak off and slipping the new one around my shoulders. It fit me perfectly. I loved it.

"You two look beautiful. I was saving them for your weddings." The small happiness in Valerie's eyes faded and she pulled the red cloak tighter around her shoulders heading towards the loft. I myself sighed and sat back down in the chair.

"I don't feel like it's my wedding. I feel...like I'm being sold." I whispered. Grandmother sat down beside me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Why don't you two stay here for the night? The moons out and it's not safe for you two to be out." I nodded in agreement. I decided to sleep on the chair feeling better with the fire next to me. Tomorrow when the wolf was dead everything would be ok.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. Went on vacation with my family, but to make it up I'm going to post the next two chapters for you. But before I post chapter five I would like to try and get at least four or five reviews (sound reasonable?) So I hope you guys like these next chapters and thank you soooooooo much for reviewing! It means a lot to me!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_BANG!_

I awoke with a start. The whole house seemed to shake as if something heavy was pounding against the door. I stood from the chair running to Grandmother's bed. I pulled back the sheet separating her room from the rest of the house. It startled me to find her already awake.

"Good morning dear." I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Morning Grandmother." I said putting the curtain back in place.

"Valerie, let's go." She nodded and we said our goodbyes before heading back into the forest. When we returned to the village everything was quiet. Not a soul to be seen in the streets, but a great cry coming from the pub.

"We have killed the wolf!" I heard the shout and ran to the pub as fast as I could. When I entered I found the head of a wolf forced onto a stake. Its teeth were bared and its golden eyes seemed to pierce into my soul even in its death. Suddenly the pub was quiet and a gasp was heard from Valerie. I turned myself to see a wagon roll by stopping by the pub door. Henry's mother stared at us with teary eyes before continuing on with the wagon.

"To Adrian and his sacrifice." My father said raising his mug. I felt myself start to shake. No more death not another death. I hurried out of the pub and towards Henry's blacksmith shop. He was there behind the iron bars pounding away.

"Henry." He stopped pounding when he heard me.

"Your father was a brave man." I whispered.

"You know, I was close enough to smell it. And I was afraid and I hid from it. I didn't do anything." He said through his teeth.

"It's not your fault." I said. I jumped when he threw his piece of metal into the burning coals sending sparks flying through the air.

"I should've saved him." He growled returning to pounding the metal. We stood there in silence.

"Henry..."

"Just leave!...and tell Valerie to stay away. I don't want her to see me like this." He whispered. I balled my fists and swallowed my tears and I barged out, leaving him to his craft. I passed Valerie on the way and let her pass not saying a word to warn her. They were to be married soon. She'd have to deal with him sometime. As I passed out house I heard crying and froze, gazing into the window. There my mother was leaning over Adrian's body. She looked up at me and that's when I noticed something was off. She quickly came out of the house catching up to me as I walked away.

"You loved him. I could see it in your eyes and I can see it now. I was just too silent to say anything." I whispered to her.

"Lucie was in love with Henry. Valerie told me. She was a year older than both of us. She could've married him. Why did you insist it was Valerie? And why not me?" I asked her, no, I begged her.

"I think you know the answer to that." She said grabbing a pale near the well. She sat down on the edge and I sat beside her.

"I want you to say it."

"Lucie was Henry's half-sister...and so are you. Adrian was your father." My heart stopped beating. What did this mean for Henry and me? Of course it seemed as if he was now set on marrying Valerie as our families wanted. I looked over seeing father working with the other men.

"Does papa know about us?" I ask her.

"No and you have to promise me that you'll never tell." I took a deep breath and nodded locking the secret deep inside myself. Just then a loud horn blew and my father put down his work walking over to my mother and I. Large carriages with knights came rolling into our village. A large metal pachyderm was the thing that caught my attention.

"Hunter, no!" I rushed over and dragged him away from the metal beast.

"Presenting his eminence...Father Solomon." A men in clothes made of purple velvet stepped out to the claps of our priest.

"Papa!" Two girls rushed out after him and he turned taking them into his arms. They must be his daughters and he consulted them, wiping away their tears and guiding them back into the carriage.

"Welcome, you are just in time for our festival. As you can see, the werewolf has been dealt with." The village cheered, but Father Solomon still looked grave.

"That is not a werewolf." I looked from the wolf's head to Father Solomon. Could it be that our wolf was still out there? I prayed not.

"No disrespect...but we have been dealing with this beast for two generations. We know what we're dealing with." Father Solomon laughed and shook his head taking a step towards all of us.

"Well, no disrespect, but you have no idea what you're dealing with." The crowd murmured and he continued.

"My wife's name was Penelope. She gave me two beautiful daughters. We were a very happy family. We lived in a village like this and like Dagger horn our village was plagued by a werewolf. One full moon, my friends and I got drunk. We decided to hunt it. It never occurred to us that we might actually find it, but find it we did. It ripped my best friend in half. Quickly. And then it was on me. I hacked and hacked at it with my axe. Then suddenly...it was gone. I had cut off one of its front paws. I thought it might make a clever souvenir so I took it back home where I found my wife...with a bloody rag wrapped around her wrist. And when I opened my sack...the werewolf's paw...was gone. And in its place was this." A knight walked up to Hunter and me with a small oak chest in his hands. He stopped in front of us and when he opened the chest I gasped. Hunter leaned back into my arms and I turned his face so it was hidden in my dress. The hand of a human woman laid inside the box. It's skin grey and stiff.

"I told my girls the werewolf killed their mother. That was a lie. I killed her. When a werewolf dies it returns to its human form." He turned and pointed towards our wolf head and chuckled.

"That is just a common grey wolf. Your werewolf is still very much alive." With that he began walking to the pub and like a max exodus we followed him. A large box followed him in first and we all packed in behind him. One of his men laid down a beautiful silver sword on a piece of purple velvet. I was mesmerized by it and leaned over reaching my hand towards it. I was certainly startled when a gloved hand grabbed mine. I looked up seeing father Solomon eyeing me.

"Please do not touch." I nodded and stepped back lifting Hunter into my arms so he could see above the table.

"This is a very dangerous time. You all know what the blood moon means." The Pub was silent for no one had heard of the blood moon.

"Show them." A knight walked up to the table lifting of the cover and removing the sides of the large box.

"The orrery." He announced. The machine was mystical. Four white globes sat around one red orb on a golden plate.

"The red planet converges with the moon once every 13 years. This is the only time a new werewolf can be created." Father Solomon threw a powder into a golden bowl sitting in the middle and it sparked causing the crowd to gasp. I looked up and caught Henry's gaze. We stared at each other for a few seconds before I looked back down at the machine.

"During the week of the blood moon a werewolf may pass its curse on with a single bite" The white orb passed over the red orb and it turned a blood red.

"If you are bitten by a werewolf during a normal you will die, but during a blood moon your very souls are in danger." I felt Valerie stepped closer to me and I felt my father's large hand grab my shoulder pulling me closer to him. I, myself, pulled Hunter closer into me as he rested in my arms.

"We're safe now. I killed the wolf in its lair." A man said.

"In Mount Grimore." I said. Father turned to me and gave me a weary smile.

"You seem to be interested in many things? You're one of knowledge." I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"I'm one who is afraid and ready for this beast to be dealt with and dead. I just want to live in peace." I said and he seemed to accept my answer, turning back to the crowd.

"You have been deceived by this beast from the very start. It made you think it lived on Mount Grimore so you wouldn't look for it in the most obvious place. The wolf...lives here. In this village. Among you. The really could be your neighbor. You're best friend. Even your wife." Suddenly everyone was looking around. He was making us weary of each other, of our own family. The silence was deafening and more than once I could feel Henry's eyes on me. Only once did I catch Peter's gaze. He shook his head and I shook mine, both us reassuring we were not the ones to be looked for.

"Barricade the village." Shouts of protests went up from the crowd.

"Post men at every gate! No one leaves until we kill the wolf!" Knights rushed out of the pub running towards the gates.

"The wolf is dead. Tonight...we celebrate!" The people cheered and we exited the pub.

"Hunter, I want you to stay home with mother tonight. You are not to leave the house under any circumstances." he glared at me, but I ignored it leaning down and kissing his forehead before watching mother drag him away. Tonight I would attend the celebration and we would see if the wolf was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again! So I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors. I tried to fix them all and did spell check multiple times, but that doesn't always catch everything. If there is an error and it's bugging you or you just want to help out I would be really happy if you just mentioned it in your comment or PM-ed me about it. that way I could fix it easily. :) Thanks again for everything!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Fires blazed and the beat from the drums shook the ground. People danced and drank. It was certainly a celebration. As I walked through the crowds I felt like the village was finally free and happy.

"Elizabeth! I didn't think you would come." Valerie exclaimed. I sighed and shrugged.

"Go help father up and then enjoy yourself." She looked over my shoulder at father who was passed out drunk while some bastard hovered above him. Valerie nodded and rushed over to help him and I continued through the celebration. I grabbed a mug and tipped it back. The intoxicating scent of lust and freedom lured me out of my shell.

"Looks like Rose has a new conquest." Emily whispered in my ear. I turned watching as Rose pushed herself against Henry, who seemed to be enjoying the dance. I felt the blaze of jealousy burn in my eyes and I rushed into the dance.

"Peter, dance with me!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him close to me. He seemed hesitant to dance with me at first.

"Think of it as a way to make my sister jealous." I whispered which seemed to grab his attention. He smirked and leaned closer to me, grabbing my hips as I swayed them. Our dancing was seductive and seemed to catch the eye of more than a few people. The mix of beer and jealousy only fueled my imagination. I made sure to make eye contact with Henry multiple times letting him know that this was his show. As I turned my back to Peter grinding my hips back to meet his I was met with empty air.

"You left us!" The shout went out from Henry and he couldn't take it back. All eye were now on him and Peter.

"Take it easy friend." Peter said trying to calm him down, but he was only met with rage.

"I said we should stick together and you left us, and my father is dead because of it." I cursed under my breath and rushed forward trying to put myself between them.

"Please don't do this." I pleaded with them, but Henry turned knocking me away from them and down to the ground. Henry swung at Peter, hitting him right in the jaw. Peter recoiled before lashing back. He twisted Henry's arm around and pulled out his dagger holding it to Henry's throat.

"Keep your hands off her or I'll cut them off!" He threatened.

"Peter." Valerie said causing both of the boys to part. Peter walked over to me and offered me his hand, I accepted his help and he pulled me back onto my feet. He then turned and walked away back towards the houses. Henry looked stunned and walked the opposite way.

"I need to talk with him." I whispered. Valerie and I separated heading after each of the boys. I followed Henry. My footsteps could be heard mixed in with the crunch of his steps against the icy snow.

"Leave me alone." He said continuing through the streets. In the back ground I could hear the celebration kicking back up as if nothing had happened.

"I'll leave after you tell me what the Hell you were thinking! What's the matter with you?" I scolded him.

"NO, What's the matter with you? What do I have to do to make you stop?" He growled.

"I love you, Henry." That made him stop dead in his tracks.

"I thought you were set on honoring your engagement to Valerie? And what were you doing with Rose? You don't even like her." I said turning and walked back wards as he stepped towards me.

"Valerie and I are only engaged. And Rose came up to me, but I don't have to like her to get what I want from her." He said. I chuckled at his stupid excuse.

"You're a terrible liar. I know you feel like I do. You have for years and only a few days ago you wanted to risk everything just to get married to me. I know you're burning inside." I said leaning towards him. He looked down at me and turned away.

"You're foolish to turn your back on your mother's word." I let out a dark laugh.

"You think I care about what my mother says? She can't control my life." He turned back to me only to find me close to him. I could feel his breath tickle my nose. We haven't been this close in days and I liked it.

"We'er wrong for each other, Elizabeth." He whispered staring down into my eyes. I smirked and only leaned closer, standing on my toes so my lips were by his ear.

"I don't care." I whispered. I felt him slowly turned us around and gasped when my back hit the rounded wood of our huts. He leaned close and captured my lips. Our breath mingled and he lifted my legs up to wrap around his waist

"I could eat you up." He whispered attacking my neck. I moaned and leaned down capturing his lips again. Our tongues danced with Henry's leading. He lifted me up higher and backed away from the wall carrying me inside and layign me down on a bed of hay. We laied there in bliss each kiss as sweet as honey. When he leaned up I caught my breath. My chest heaving up and down.

"Don't you want me?" I asked him. He looked down at me and moved his hands to the string on my dress. He slowly untied them as if teasing me and wrapped his fingers over the edge, brushing against the skin of my breast. I gasped and he leaned down catching my lips.

"Hey Henry! Give us a hand!" The shouts of his friends brought us back to reality and we quickly stood. He smiled and kissed me once more.

"The only life I want is with you." I whispered taking my silver necklace off and wrapping it around his neck.

"Go." He whispered. I smiled and left him in the barn running back the way we came. I felt as if my world had been set back into balance. My smile couldn't be wider and I found myself wishing to be back in his arms only seconds after I had left him back with his friends. I sighed and looked up to the sky...and my happiness faded. For the clouds moved and the full moon that was as white as an angels wings was now as red as the blood that has been spilled in my village. I shook my head and began walking again, but my strides were longer. Suddenly the world around me seemed full of unheard noises and shadows. My ears caught the sound of a growl on the wind and my feet seemd to carry me faster.

"ELIZABETH!" I heard Valerie right as the screaming began. Suddenly I wasn't walking, but I was sprinting towards the town square. When I turned the corner the sight was something out of a terrible dream. Blood covered the snow and people ran in a blind panic.

"Get to the church! The wolf can't step onto Holy ground." A knight shouted. I rushed into the crowd frantically looking for any sign of Valerie or Henry. I prayed he hadn't returned to the party.

"Elizabeth!" I followed the shouts to find Valerie and her friend. I grabbed their hands and pulled them through an alley and up into an outside loft were we could watch the scene. The beast was huge. It's fur was black as a ravens feather. It took out everything in it's path. It's strength was unbelievable as it tossed the knights like they were nothing and as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"We have to get to the church!" I exclaimed and grabbed their hands. We ran down the steps of the loft and through the back ways. We watched the roof tops as we made our way towards the church, but it was the growel that stopped us in our track. We slowly turned around only to come face to face with the beast. The girls screamed and I stepped infront of them. The wolf was so close I could see the wet skin of it's nose and the streaks of brown in it's eyes.

_"You can't escape from me."_

"Oh my God. You can speak." I heard Valerie whisper. The wolf turned to look at her and I quickly held my hand up motioning for her to remain silent. The more I could keep it's attention on me the safer they would be.

"How?" I asked catching it's attention. It looked back to me and stepped closer.

_"You and Valerie understand me. That's all that matters, Elizabeth."_

"You know our names?" I whispered.

"What's going on?" Roxanne asked. The wolf lumged toward her with a snap of it's jaws. She shrieked and stepped away causing her to be separated from us. When the wolf turned back towards me it's eyes were not Golden. It's eyes were a dark brown...they were human eyes.

_"I know you well, Elizabeth. You dream of marrying the boy that will soon belong to your sister."_

As I gazed into it's eyes I saw Henry and I together. We were riding through the woods, happy and free. He stopped his horse and pulled along side me. He reached and pulled me towards him kissing me without hesitation or fear that someone may be watching. When the vision disappeared I blinked and looked downat the wolf's large paws. How could it know this?

_"And Valerie, you dream of leaving this village. Let me take you away Valerie. Elizabeth will be happy and you will be released from the bonds that hold you here. We are all the same."_

"Never." I whispered.

"We're nothing like you. You're a_ murderer_." Valerie spat.

_"You're a killer too, aren't you? What happened to the rabbit, Valerie?"_

"I killed it." She answered.

_"I know. So come with me. Then you will be free."_

"No." She said. The wolf stood up straighter and it upper lip pulled back revealing it's razor sharp teeth. I moved over putting myself farther between her and the wolf.

_"Then the streets will run red with blood. Starting with hers."_

The wolf turned in an instant snapping at Roxanne.

"Father Solomon will stop you." I threatened.

_"Father Solomon will die like the rest."_

It turned said and then turned to stare at Valerie.

_"I will come back for you before the blood moon rises."_

"There! Fire!" The wolf growled, leaping over the roofs and into the night. Father Solomon turned and the knights escorted us to the church.

"You two talked to the wolf." Roxanned asked.

"It talked to us." Valerie said.

"No, it growled. Wait, you heard it talk to you?" She asked frantically. I turned on Roxanne and grabber her shoulders.

"They'll call us witches. You have to promise not to tell _anyone_." She nodded and I turned back dragging the girls inside the church doors.

"We have to find our family." Valerie protested, but I ignored her.

"That can wait until morning." I said as the doors closed. We found a place near the alter were we would sleep for the night and try to forget. We would try to have happy dreams tonight, but my dreams were full of Henry...and werewolfs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! This small Authors note is real short! Just thanks for all your wonderful reviews and I hope to get more real soon!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was morning when we gather back in the village square. We collected the dead and carted them away to be buried. It was cold outside, new snow falling to cover the old.

"Your houses will be searched. Your secrets brought to light." I reached down and grabbed Valerie's hand.

"If you are innocent, you have nothing to fear. But if you are guilty...I swear by almighty God...you will be destroyed." Father Solomon announced to the villagers present. When there was a coughing one of the knights rushed over to another on the ground.

"He's still alive! Someone bring me some water!" I grabbed a nearby pale and rushed to the well filling it with water and carrying it over to the knights. He cleaned the wound on his hand while I took some of the water in my hands pouring it over his burning forehead.

"It's the blood moon. So he must-"

"He's my brother!" Father Solomon stared at the knight before thrusting the sword forward into the heart of the wounded knight.

"A man bitten...is a man cursed." He shouted and pushed his way through the crowd. Valerie looked away running from the scene. I sighed and looked up, Henry was watching me from his mother's side. Now it was my turn to run. I grabbed the pale and took off. I made it as far as the furthest gate before he caught up with me.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" He asked and turned me to face him. I looked up into his eyes...his bright blue eyes and my nerves calmed.

"Nothing. I'm just frightened. For myself, for you, for my family." I whispered. He nodded and pulled me into his embrace.

"You have nothing to be frightened of." He whispered reassuring me. As he held me all I could think about was the visions given to me by the wolf. Could I trust Henry with my biggest secret? Would he call me a witch as well if I admitted to him that I could talk to the wolf. I couldn't, not yet.

"You two! Stay away from the gate!" A knight shouted. I looked up at Peter and we both walked back to the square. When we got there another crowd had gathered. A large fire was blazing under the steal pachaderm. Roxanne was shouting something as two knights held onto Claude.

"What's going on?" I asked pushing my way to the front of the crowd. I tried to get to Claude but the knights pushed me back into Henry.

"This is what happens to those who use the black magic! Beware and do not forget!" With that they lifted Claude up and threw him in, shutting the metal door.

"No!" I shouted as his cry's rang up from inside.

"Go home!" Father Solomon shouted. Henry trailed his hand across my back letting me know I was safe. I watched him leave with his mother and turned away myself heading for my home. When I entered I found mother laying on her bed with Grandmother leaning over her.

"What happened?" I asked rushing to her side. Mother was responsive and grabbed my hand.

"The werewolf left her with a nasty scratch, but she should be just fine." Grandmother said, setting a wet cloth on my mothers forehead. I left my mothers side letting her rest and climbed up into the loft where Hunter sat.

"Hard day?" I ask him.

"Hard life." He says with a smile. I laugh and roll my eyes, letting him rest his head on my lap.

"Do you think they'll find the wolf?" He whispered, looking up at me with his big _brown_ eyes. My breath seemed to stick in my throat, I only stared back down at him.

"Are you ok, sister?" He asked, the clear worry in his voice. I shook my head and looked out the window.

"Father Solomon gave us his word. He will find the wolf." I whispered to him. He seemed to accept my answer and dropped the subject leaving us once again in a peaceful silence. Perhaps, tonight we would get some real sleep.

**Before dusk...**

there was a violent banging on the door. It roused me from my sleep and made me flinch. I looked for Grandmother hoping she would answer it so I could return to my sleep, but she was not with us anymore. She must have gone back home for the night. Mother was still sleeping and Valerie had taken Grandmother's place at her side. Seeing that I was the only one up, I climbed down from the loft and walked over to the door cracking it open.

"Hello?" I asked sleepily. Some of Father Solomons knights stood at the door including the one who's brother had been bitten. They did not return my Hello or say why they had woken me at such a time, but instead they pushed through the door. I let out a yelp as one of them grabbed me and pinned me against the wall. I felt something lock around my wrists and made out the feeling of cold, rough metal on my bare skin.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard my mother shout. They had grabbed Valerie as well chaining her hands infron of her. Hunter had awoken and now stared down at us in fear and confusion.

"Hunter, everything will be fine. Just stay with mother." I told him. The knights dragged Valerie out of the house and pushed me towards the door. We were walked to the Pub where it seemed another gathering had been called. We were pushed to the front of the crowd where Father Solomon sat with Roxanne by his side.

"Tell them what you told me." he said pushing her forward.

"They can climb the tallest trees. They can run faster than all the other girls. They wear red cloaks. The devil's color." Roxanne said, tears running down her face and falling to the wooden floor below.

"That's nonsense! I made those cloaks." Grandmother argued trying to defend us, but she was shushed when a sword was held in front of her.

"Silence! Now continue." Roxanne closed her eyes as she cried.

"And...they can talk to werewolves. I've seen it. With my own eyes." She said causing a murmur to travel through the villagers.

"Do you deny it, Valerie?" Father Solomon asked. She looked over to me wanting help, but I could give her none. It was her decision to make.

"No, I don't deny it." She said.

"And do you deny it, Elizabeth?" he asked looking at me. I looked over at Henry who was seated to my right. He eyes pierced mine as if begging me to deny the false accusations, but they we not false. They were true.

"No, I do not deny it." I said looking back to Father Solomon.

"And what was the nature of this conversation." He asked, looking to Valerie for an answer. She took a deep breath and then squared her shoulders. The wolf only wanted her to leave with it and that's what she was going to say, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't.

"The wolf promised to leave Daggerhorn alone..."

"If I left with it." I finished, cutting her off.

"No!" she exclaimed.

"yes." I growled turning to her.

"Yes, the wolf only want's me. If I leave with the wolf, it wil leave Daggerhorn in peace." I said turning back to Father Solomon.

"The wolf is someone in this village who wants you, Elizabeth." He said reaching up and tugging at a piece of my brown locks.

"Do you know who it is? I would think very hard if I were you." He whispered staring into my eyes. He dark grey eyes seemed to hold me in a trance. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak, the silence seemed to cut through me and tear at my soul.

"Tell me. Tell me who it is. Give me a name." I mouth opened as if ready to say any name that I could think of, but still the words on the tip of my tongue could not escape. Father Solomon stood and pulled me to him, turning me so I faced the people.

"It want's her, not you. If you wish to save yourselfs simply give it what it wants." He said throwing me into the arms of a knight.

"And Valerie, you will be followed, watched and observed. Perhaps the devil is not finished with you." He said and she was freed for her chains.

"Now go." He said. As they dragged me away I heard his voice call out.

"You can't give her to the wolf. It's human sacrifice." I looked back at Henry, but his mother grabbed his arm.

"We've all made sacrifices." She scolded him and I was led away.

**Third person...**

Peter stood overhead watching the people of Daggerhorn return home. His eyes were focused on Valerie as she walked into her home which was now guarded. When he heard a sigh he looked up to see Henry across from him. He felt his angry spark as he marched over to him.

"I thought you cared about Elizabeth!" He said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Henry said turning to walk away, but Peter grabbed his arm which Henry pulled away.

"You're a terrible lair and I'm sure Elizabeth wouldn't appreciate it. Valerie told me everything. How you've always had eyes for Elizabeth. How it was obvious that you loved her and yet you did nothing back there!" Peter growled out between clenched teeth.

"I did try! I did what my boundaries would allow me." Henry said glaring at Peter.

"Damn you and your boundaries! We need to do something." Peter exclaimed a bit to loud. The boys jumped back from the railing as the guards below looked up. When they found nothing they shook their heads and went about their business. Henry and Peter inched back towards the railing before Henry threw another glare his way.

"_I know_. I'm just trying to be smart about it." Peter watched Henry carefully. He seemed more jittery, more anxious.

"You're going to try and rescue her." He said in disbelief. Peter would have never guess that Henry would put everything on the line just for a girl. He just wasn't one to...break the rules.

"Well, I'll help." He said leaning against the wooden railing.

"I'm not that desparate." Henry said, but Peter just scoffed.

"Oh really? Then what's your plan?" He asked, but Henry didn't respond. Instead he just stood there and glared because he knew Peter was right.

"See you don't have one. Look, you've seen those locks. You've got the shop and the tools for iron work, but I've got the experience for breaking rules. Believe it or not it's something I do a lot." Peter joked.

"Fine, but if you're the wolf. I'm going to chop your head off." Henry threatened, staring into Peter's _dark brown_ eyes.

"I'll do the same to you." Peter warned him. Henry smirked and nodded.

"Fair enough." He said before heading inside leaving Peter alone to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

I sat in the corner of my cell in silence. I felt so cold, so lonely, but I knew I had done the right thing.

"Elizabeth?" I looked up and smile seeing Grandmother at the bars. I stood and walked over to her grabbing her hands.

"Bread, blanket, you need anything else?" She asked. I looked around to see if the cost was clear before lifting up my dress to reveal the small dagger I had hidden away in my boot.

"I do not want you to use that knife." Grandmother whispered. I tucked it back away and let my dress fall.

"We have to find the wolf." She said.

"By sundown?" It seemed like an impossible task.

"Listen, I know what you did for Valerie, she told me. It was kind, but the wolf wants her, not you. And it already killed your sister." She said looking at me with her knowledgeable eyes. I figured Valerie would tell grandmother, it was only a matter of time before she dug it out anyway.

"No. I didn't know it at first, but then I finally realized...Lucie was in love with Henry. And when she found out about the engagement...she gave herself to the wolf." I explained.

"No, Lucie wouldn't do that." She said. Her time with me ran out, but before she was taken back out she had one last thing to say.

"But she might have responded to Henry!" She said. I looked down at the ground in confusion. Henry wouldn't do that. He wasn't the wolf...or at least I don't think he is.

**Third Person**

Henry poured the thin, clear liquid into the large wooden barrel and then closed it off with a cork. He carried it out onto his cart of wood and placed it there as he made his way through the streets. He made sure to stay clear of the guards and when he came to Valerie's house he stayed towards the back waiting for her father to come out and collect their chickens.

"Cesaire." Her father looked to Henry and stood.

"We're going to save Elizabeth. And then I intend on marrying her. I know I'm dishonoring your family's word including my own mother, but I would like your blessing though I can live without it." He said. Cesaire sighed and pulled henry into a fatherly embrace.

"What can I do?" He whispered in his ear. Henry pulled back and began whispering plans to Cesaire, happy to have another hand. Once he was done, Celsaire patted him on the back and henry left wheeling the barrel farther down the street and into a small secluded area where Peter would pick it up. He looked around once more to make sure no one had seen him and then headed back to his blacksmith shop where he would finish the tools for tonight. He started the fire quickly and began created the thin metal rods for tonight when he was interrupted by a knock on the Iron Gate.

"We're closed." He said, but the woman entered.

"It's just me." The woman said walking towards him. In the glow of the fire he could tell it was Elizabeth's Grandmother.

"Hello Henry. I brought you some biscuits." She said handing him the bag.

"Thank you." He said setting down his tools allowing Elizabeth's grandmother to pull him close before stepping back.

"I just wanted to thank you for speaking up this morning." She said breaking off a piece of a biscuit. Henry nodded and did the same, plopping the blueberry breading into his mouth.

"I just said what I felt." he said grabbing his tools and heading back over to the burning coals.

"Henry, I just want you to know you're under no obligation to stand up for Elizabeth. She's not the one you're engaged to." She said causing Henry to pause for only a moment. He had forgotten so fast that no one knew of his new plans to marry Elizabeth.

"I may not be in engaged to Elizabeth, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring for her." He said.

"I imagine that's just how Lucie felt about you." She said causing Henry to scoff.

"She had a crush on me." He said.

"Oh, more than a crush. I think she would have done absolutely anything for you...even agree to meet you on a wolf night if you asked her too." This statement caused Henry to freeze. He stared at the large piece of metal in his hand and then into the fire.

"Why are you doing this? Do you think I'm the wolf? Are you accusing me of murder?" He asked turned with the metal piece in his hands causing it to come very close to Elizabeth's grandmother. She smiled and pushed it away from her.

"I'm not accusing you of anything. I just want to find out the truth." She said. There was a moment of silence between the two and that's when he noticed it. The strong, musky smell that had haunted his nose since the night of his father's death.

"It's you." He whispered.

"My God, it's you. I can smell it on you." Elizabeth's grandmother chuckled and just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What can you smell on me?" She asked. Henry scowled and stepped forward, towering over her short figure.

"The night my father died, I could smell the wolf. It was like a deep musk. And I can smell it all over you right now." He began taking menacing steps towards her as she backed away from him.

"What do you do out there in that cabin all by yourself in the middle of the night? On the night that Lucie died." She went to smack him, but he caught her elbow in his large hand.

"You don't know, do you?" She snatched her arm away and calmly walked out closing the gate behind her before turning around to glare at him.

"I know what you're doing. And I'm not going to let you turn this on me." With that she turned and Henry watched her leave out the village gates. He wouldn't continue to worry about her, if she was the wolf she would be dealt with, but Peter and Celsaire were outside his shop and ready to start. Cesaire took a swig of his moonshine before standing up from leaning on the cart. In the process he knocked the stopper off of the wooden barrel, on purpose. The liquid content which was now a dark maple brown from mixing with the already present beer spilled onto the ground as he rolled the cart away.

"You're coming with us." He stopped the cart turning to gaze at the knights as they walked up to him. He remained silent before taking off; unfortunately the knights had the upper hand and were able to take him down easily.

"I didn't do anything." He said with a huff as he was hit hard in the abdomen.

"Just a precaution. Father Solomon doesn't want any trouble from the family of the witches." And he was lead back to his home. Peter remained silent and calm although he did let out a few foul words under his breath. It was just him and Henry now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The door to my cell was unlocked and I was led out to meet Father Solomon. He stood there in the doorway with my red cloak in his hand.

"It's time to put on your harlot's robe." I turned and let him place it on my shoulders. I tied the neck string trying to ignore the feeling of his hands smoothing my hair. I turned back around and he took hold of my wrists placing the iron cuffs back on. I watched his hands as he did this, finally noticing the menacingly sharp, silver finger nails he had on his middle and his ring finger. It was on both hands and I could only imagine how it would hurt to be cut by them. When he snapped my cuffs shut he looked up at me and I at him.

"Elizabeth!" I was startled when my father was pushed into the room. His hands were cuffed as well and he looked down at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry. I did my best to protect you. You, Valerie, Hunter...and Lucie." He said. I managed a smile and nodded.

"I know papa. You taught us to be strong." He nodded and was pushed my recent cell as I was led away on a chain. The streets were empty at the moment as we walked. For this I was thankful. At least I could have a bit of silence. We stopped at a nearby house were a knight came out holding an awful looking iron mask made to look like a pig. Father Solomon had designed the mask for public disgrace. Everyone stared, judging me. What if they were right? Maybe the wolf knew something I didn't. Maybe there was something dark inside of me.

"No, please let her go!" I looked down seeing my mother crying at my feet. Begging for my forgiveness, for mercy to be shown, but there would be none as she was dragged away from me. Valerie stood in the crowd tears streaming down her face. She felt guilty. I knew she would. After all it was meant to be her that was wearing the mask. The wolf wanted her, not me, but either way it would have someone to kill. Another life to take before the next and I'd rather it be mine than my sisters.

"You should all go home." Father Solomon ordered and just like that everyone dispersed. I watched them go through the eyes in my mask, feeling panic rise inside of me.

"I'm so sorry Elizabeth. I didn't mean for this to happen. Bless you, my dear." Our priest put his hand over me and I looked deep into his brown eyes that almost looked black in the fading light. Only seconds after he had left me did Prudence show up in my sights?

"Elizabeth? Roxanne wanted me to tell you how sorry she is. She only said those things to save her brother." I felt bad for Roxanne. I had heard the news of Claude's death and had mourned for him like all the rest.

"I know tell her that I forgive her and I'm sure Valerie forgives her as well." I said though the mask muffled my words.

"Of course. But I wanted to say...I don't know what to say." She whispered looking away.

"You don't have to say anything." I said quickly. Her head snapped back in my direction and she shook her head.

"But I want to. I want you to know that...you and Valerie may have fooled Roxanne...but you don't fool me. Not anymore. You two were always too good. Too pretty. Too _perfect_. You tricked us. And now you're going to get what you deserve. Don't you feel guilty Elizabeth? Leaving Valerie to face a life of accusations and judgment while you get to die? Seems like you get the better of the two punishments to me." As she said this I felt a single tear roll down from my watering eyes.

"Prudence, I think you should go." I managed to get out.

"Yes. It won't be long now. The wolf is coming." She said giving me a pearly white smile. Her brown eyes seemed to glow with jealously and hate as she looked at me for what may be the last time and walked away. As the silence of the setting moon reached my ears the questions and words raced through my mind. Father Solomon's words rang through my ears. _The wolf lives' here. It could be your neighbor._ The priest with his brown eyes so dark they could be black. Was he trying to tell me that he was the wolf through his apology, his grief, his blessing? _You're best friend._ Prudence hated me. She had a reason to try and destroy me, to torment me and my family. _Even your wife. _The way my parent's had looked at each other. This wolf had destroyed my life before it had even begun. If only Henry and I had made it to those horses, if only that bell hadn't rung. Why did everything have to fall apart?

"Elizabeth!" Valerie was thrown to my feet. I lunged for her against my chains.

"What are you doing?" I yelled at her.

"What is this?" Father Solomon yelled as he came towards us.

"I will not leave her." Valerie said through her tears.

"Fine then stay." He said and grabbed her chain locking it around mine. There he left us to return to his post.

"You foolish girl!" I whispered harshly to Valerie making her cringe. I immediately felt sorry and reached down as far as I could to grab her hand in mine.

"I did this so you wouldn't get hurt." She looked up at me and smiled.

"But the wolf doesn't want you. I couldn't leave you here to face its anger alone." I swallowed back my tears. If this was meant to be it was meant to be. We couldn't stop it now. The bell above the church rang out shaking the earth as the large ball it its metal structure. As the clouds moved from the sky the red moon cast its glow upon our village. Its light seeped into the white snow like blood staining its innocent color with death and hatred.

"I love you Valerie." I whispered.

"I love you too." And we waited for the wolf.

"Fire!" the cry came from close to us and soon a line of fire had crossed in front of us, growing and smoking. Valerie was able to cover her nose, but the smoke just found its way into my mask unable to leave. I gasped when I felt hands on my waist and wished I could turn my head to see who it was, but part of me already knew.

"I'm going to get you out of here." He whispered and I felt him start to work on my chains, but I shook my head violently.

"No, get Valerie freed first." I told him. I knew he would be reluctant, but in the end I felt his hands leave mine as he bent down to help Valerie. Her locks jingled before the satisfying click was heard. I was feeling faint from the smoke in my lungs when he started to work on my locks.

"There! He's aiding the witch!" I looked up wide eyed as Father Solomon saw through the smoke.

"Henry gets out of here!" I whispered frantically, but he wouldn't listen. The click of my release came just in time and he picked me up bridal style for I was tripping over my feet in a faint stagger.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I coughed and Valerie quickly unstrapped the mask lifting it from my face. I took in clean air and finally my head began to clear.

"I'm ok." I assured him.

"Come on, Peter's meeting us with the horses." he said as we made our way through the dark buildings. We came upon the spot where we had talked to the wolf and henry stopped us.

"Where's Peter?" Valerie asked a hint of worry on the edge of her voice.

"I don't know. He said he'd be here." Henry said walking forward into the open space. While his back was towards us I reached down and pulled the dagger from my boot hiding it behind my back.

"If he doesn't show...I'm going to take you away." he said looking to us.

_Let me take you away._

Henry looked down noticing the small dagger in my hand as I brought it forward.

"Elizabeth, do you think I'm the wolf?" He asked staring at me in disbelief. I didn't answer him not knowing what to say. It was the loud growl that proved him innocent.

"Not anymore." I whispered and hid the dagger back in my boot. He unlocked a nearby door and we quickly ran inside.

"We should go to the church." Valerie said in a panic. Henry began pacing and I quickly grabbed his arm making him look at me.

"She's right. The wolf can't cross onto holy ground." He didn't answer me, instead I watched him closely as he bent down level with my hips. His hand grabbed hold of my dress, his eyes on mine as he lifted it, his fingertips barely brushing my thigh. I couldn't breathe as he reached into my boot and pulled out the dagger. He stood back up and turned shoving it into a crease in the wooden wall. The noise was loud and I could hear the knights shouting as he knocked the plank down. We slipped through running around corners and gates until we were out. I could barely hear the knights behind us as we ran.

_Valerie...Elizabeth_

The sound of our names only made us run faster to the church. We turned into the main square only to be met by a tower guard. Time seemed to slow as I watched the arrow fly through the air aimed at my heart. I heard Valerie's muffled scream pass through my ears, but it was Henry's grunt of agony that brought time back to speed. He fell to the ground and I rushed to his side.

"Henry? Henry!" He looked up at me and shook his head.

"Go. Just leave me!" He demanded, but I was stubborn. I guess I got it from him.

"I'm not leaving you." I whispered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I lifted him to his feet and forged ahead. Valerie led the way only a few steps in front of us. We were so close. The church was in our sights and holy ground in our reach, but we were only met by swords.

"We claim sanctuary." Valerie pleaded.

"You are not on holy ground yet." Father Solomon exclaimed. He reached forward and I watched in horror as he slowly pulled the arrow from Henry's shoulder causing him to let out a cry of pain.

"This belongs to me." He said holding up the silver arrow. Henry was pulled from my grasp and onto the holy ground where a knight held him from coming to us. The cry of a man filled the air along with the growl of a wolf. Henry's face lite up with fear for me...for us and Father Solomon's face did the same, but it was fear of something else. Valerie was the first to turn around her gasp echoing through the dawn. I was next, turning to gaze at the wolf that stood in the darkness, its eyes glowing as it gazed upon us. The men at its feet were soaked in blood and unmoving and it growled at us as if as a threat. Suddenly Valerie was pulled back onto the holy ground and held by a knight next to Henry while I was pulled into Father Solomon's arms by my hair, his sword coming only inches away from my neck. At this the wolf growled and ran forward towards us, its white teeth visible.

"You want her alive?!" Father Solomon shouted. The wolf only ran forward growling at him. Father Solomon threw me back behind him and thrust his sword out.

"Kill it!" he ordered. I didn't dare look up as the knish of teeth filled the air along with the crunch of bone and a deep scream of agony. All was quiet except for the sound of the wolf's growling. It was then I allowed myself to look up covering my mouth when I saw the bloody hand of Father Solomon, his silver finger nails glistening in the snow. I then saw the wolf waiting just outside the stone walls. I pushed myself up to my feet and stepped forward.

_Elizabeth. You're such a brave soul. Risking your life for your sister. I will allow Valerie to stay. Now...step across the gate, or I'll destroy this village. Come with me before the sun rises._

"Elizabeth, No!" Valerie shouted. I looked back at her and then to Henry.

_"Make your decision Elizabeth. You're a smart girl, much smarter than all the other girls including your sister. Choose wisely._

I stared into its eyes remembering the dark brown hidden behind the gold. There was a human form inside this monster. I needed to know. I needed to keep my family safe.

"I won't let you destroy this village. I'll go with you." I said making up my mind.

"Don't! Elizabeth! No!" Henry shouted struggling against the knight's hold.

"My family, my friends...Henry. You have to promise to leave them alone." I said looking back at Henry.

"No I won't let you sacrifice yourself for us." Roxanne ran forward and put herself in front of me. Suddenly everyone was coming to stand by me refusing to let me sacrifice myself, refusing to let me keep them safe. The wolf was not happy for it snarled and snapped its jaws. I watched as it came to close burning its front paw on the ground of the church.

_"You can't hide from me."_

And like that it was gone with the night and the sun rose up from behind the mountains. Valerie was released and threw herself at me. I embraced her with a smile.

"The witches will still burn!" Valerie let out a shriek and was ripped from my grasp. The sound of her head hitting stone filled my ears and I knelt by her side.

"Valerie?!" I shrieked shaking her shoulder. I turned to ask for help only to see the handle of a blade come hurly towards me and then the blackness took control.


End file.
